


carved our names, you plus me

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Adam wakes up with his legs tangled up in Caleb’s, drooling a bit on his chest, and with half a hard-on pressing against his hip.





	carved our names, you plus me

Adam wakes up with his legs tangled up in Caleb’s, drooling a bit on his chest, and with half a hard-on pressing against his hip.

Fuck.

Caleb’s bed is warm and comfortable, but small enough that there isn’t any good way to extricate himself without waking Caleb up. That doesn’t stop him from trying. He retracts the arm he’d thrown over his boyfriend in his sleep and does his best to roll over without nudging him too much, but as soon as he’s turned to his other side, Caleb’s arm wraps around him tightly. Adam freezes as his boyfriend molds himself to his back.

“You feel warm,” Caleb says, voice soft and tired, “all over.”

Adam closes his eyes and tries to focus on anything other than how nice it feels to have Caleb holding him close like this. “Go back to sleep, Caleb.”

Caleb, contrarily, presses his lips to the back of Adam’s neck, making him shiver and lean back into his embrace. Caleb slips his hand under Adam’s shirt, thick fingers brushing along the sensitive skin of his stomach.

“Especially here,” Caleb continues. “All hot and tight and excited.”

He kisses his neck again, then pulls him closer and stretches up to kiss behind his ear. Adam bites his lip against a smile.

“I’m hot, huh?” he asks.

Caleb just hums an affirmative, apparently missing the joke. Adam can feel the sound in his throat. He rolls onto his back, and Caleb easily shifts to kiss under his jaw instead.

“What else am I feeling?”

The sensation of Caleb’s lips on his throat as he’s speaking isn’t quite new anymore, but it’s still novel. Adam could live a thousand years and never truly absorb the idea that someone loves him enough to give him this type of careful attention.

“You’re nervous,” Caleb murmurs. “Anxious. But like you’re waiting for something good to happen.”

“I’m waiting for you.” Adam holds his breath as he takes Caleb’s hand from his stomach and guides it down beneath the waistband of his shorts.

Caleb’s eyes gets wide. “Ohhhhh,” he says, and Adam can’t help but laugh even as Caleb’s hand wraps around him, the contact making him fully hard almost embarrassingly quickly.

“Oh my god, Caleb, what did you think was going on?”

Caleb flushes deeply. “I don’t know! I only woke up like two minutes ago. I didn’t think it through.”

He’s wide awake now, though. His eyes flick up to Adam’s face anxiously when Adam shifts his hips, lazily pushing up into Caleb’s loose grip. The look on his face is so thoroughly Caleb—so open, so reverent, so selfless and curious and eager—that a swell of fondness explodes through Adam’s chest and he has to pull Caleb into a real kiss.

Adam’s heartbeat is jumping wildly when they part; he can’t imagine what it feels like to Caleb. He concentrates on all the giddiness that’s blooming around the love in his chest and the excitement in his gut and projects them at Caleb’s ability, even though he’s pretty sure it won’t change how strongly Caleb feels them.

“You wanna make me feel good?” Adam asks, already seeing the answer on every inch of Caleb’s face.

“Always,” Caleb answers reliably.

Adam kicks the covers off the bed, and then Caleb has to pull his hand away so he can shimmy out of his shorts and boxers and do the same to them. He keeps his shirt on. Caleb’s seen the scars across his stomach plenty of times, but Adam doesn’t want to have to think about them right now.

Caleb balances it out by sitting up and tugging his own shirt off (“Fuck, I was not kidding about how warm you’re making me feel right now”) and then Adam is suddenly confronted by the wall of toned muscle that is Caleb’s torso. It’s crazy to think about any of that juxtaposed to all of Adam’s scars and squishiness, but here they are.

Here _he_  is, dick resting full and flush against the front of his t-shirt, harder than he has ever been, and splayed out on the cramped bed of the hottest boy he knows.

Life is weird.

Caleb takes him in hand again, but the angle’s gotten awkward now and they have to fumble to readjust. Adam maneuvers pillows out of the way until he’s half-reclining, and he pulls his legs up so Caleb can settle between them on his knees.

Adam reminds himself that it’s okay. Some awkwardness is to be expected their first time, and that’s—yeah, that’s what this is. Even if no one’s going to get fucked, this is almost certainly going to turn out to be the morning of his first orgasm with another person.

Which is cool. Chill, even. Totally fine.

Caleb is more confident when he wraps his hand around Adam again. He skims his thumb over the head and smirks at the way it makes Adam’s stomach jump.

“You’re distracted,” he says, and Adam has to berate himself for letting his attention wander from what is arguably one of the best experiences of his life thus far.

“Sorry.”

Caleb rests his free hand on Adam’s stomach again, precisely over the pool of desire that had been growing pretty steadily since they’d woken up. It strikes Adam again exactly how aware of his every reaction Caleb is.

“What were you thinking about?” he asks.

Adam feels a blush creep up his neck. “Uh, the concept of virginity?” he admits.

Caleb laughs full from his chest, that deep laugh that always sounds like _I love you_. Adam’s waiting for Caleb to call him a dork in that affectionate tone, but instead Caleb leans down and licks slowly up the underside of Adam’s cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i'm detectivejoan and you can find me on [tumblr](http://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
